Only when I sleep
by LiraWM
Summary: Ron se cae de la cama y decide dar un paseo con la escoba de Harry, Hermione decide dormirse en la ventana.


* * *

  
**Notas de autora:** Pues bien este es mi primer fan fic de Harry Potter y decidí hacerlo sobre mi pareja favorita. También este es mi primer song fic así que no esperen mucho ok. Lo hice de esta canción porque es muy linda y me hace recordar mucho a alguien muy especial. Ashiteru 8.   
Ya saben tomatadas, quejas, etc. a lira_weasley@hotmail.com 

***Pensamientos de Ron

+++Pensamientos de Hermione

* * *

Only When I Sleep   


**_You're only just a dreamboat_**   
**_Sailing in my head_**   
**_You swim my secret oceans_**   
**_Of coral blue and red_**

***Estoy de nuevo, solo en esta habitación, rodeado de una oscuridad que solo empeora mi sufrimiento. No se que hacer, ni que decir y el tiempo se me agota. No se como es que fui tan estúpido, te tuve frente a mis narices siempre y jamas me percate de este sentimiento. Este sentimiento que me ahoga en un mar dulce y amargo, dulce por lo maravilloso que se siente y lo amargo por saber que no puedo tenerte. Solo puedo conformarme con tenerte entre mis brazos cuando estoy en mis sueños. 

**_Your smell is incense burning_**   
**_Your touch is silken yet_**   
**_It reaches through my skin_**   
**_And moving from within_**   
**_It clutches at my breast_**

+++Miro a todos lados y solo veo el fuego crepitar, de nuevo estoy sola en esta sala. Antes apreciaba eso cuando podía estudiar con mayor tranquilidad, pero ahora no se que hacer. Siempre miro escaleras arriba, se que estas ahí tal ves plácidamente soñando con ella. Se que no debería molestarte pero me siento sola, no es lo mismo. Te he perdido, pero no podía competir contra ella, ella es todo lo que siempre he querido ser. Solo me puedo conformar con verte feliz de lejos. 

**_But it's only when I sleep_**   
**_See you in my dreams_**   
**_You got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

***Esta es la segunda vez que me despierto. Se que ella descansa plácidamente en un sueño lleno de colores con su amado. Pero debo ser buen perdedor y dejarla ir. Ya que su felicidad es mi felicidad. Mentira... yo la quiero a mi lado, en mis brazos. No la quiero compartir, pero es algo que solo lo puedo imaginar. No puedo tenerla lo se... ya que perdí mi oportunidad, única en la vida y no creo que vuelva a mí. Solo tendré que conformarme con su sonrisa, espero que seas feliz. 

**_But I only hear you breathe_**   
**_Somewhere in my sleep_**   
**_Got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

+++No puedo hacerlo, no puedo concentrarme en nada, solo en sus cabellos rojizos debajo del brillo del sol y su sonrisa confortando mi alma. Hace rato que subí a mi habitación, ya todas estaban dormidas, soy la única loca que piensa en un chico a las 2 de la mañana. No puedo conciliar el sueño, necesito aire fresco, necesito agua y un poco de paz. Sirve que al menos podré liberarme un poco y conseguir un poco de descanso. 

**_But its only when I sleep_**

***Ya van 5 veces y dos caídas de cama. Soy el único acaso que medita demasiado esto, mañana tengo examen de pociones y lo único que hago es pensar en ella. No creo que tendré buenos resultados si sigo haciendo eso y no durmiendo. Me levanto de la cama, tomo la escoba de Harry (espero que no le moleste) y bajo las escalera, un pequeño paseo me vendría bien. Y en un rincón en una ventana esta ella, viendo el horizonte a traves de la ventana, recargada suavemente sobre sus codos. 

**_And when I wake from slumber_**   
**_Your shadow's disappear_**   
**_Your breath is just a sea mist_**   
**_Surrounding my body_**

-¿Hermione?   
+++Oh no me quede dormida en la ventana. De milagro no me caí.   
-Ron que haces despierto.   
-La misma pregunta va para ti.   
+++Solo se cruza de manos y me mira fijamente, bastante serio. Algo raro en el, casi siempre esta sonriendo, exceptuando cuando no le hacen de comer algo de agrado o cuando hay exámenes sorpresas.   
-No tengo porque responderte   
-Bueno, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando tu te duermes en la orilla de una ventana y para colmo abierta.   
+++Detesto cuando tiene razón.   
-No estaba dormida.   
-Y supongo que esos sonidos provenían de la nueva tortura china de Hagrid.   
+++Ahogo un poco la risa.   
-Ya te he dicho que no estaba dormida... solo descansaba los ojos   
+++Estúpida.   
-Ah, es cierto. Perdona mi ignorancia por no saber reconocer la diferencia entre ambas.   
+++Me hace una reverencia con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita y el tono de sarcasmo, típico de él.   
-¿Qué haces con la escoba de Harry?   
-Ah no sabías, voy a ir a barrer los pasillos porque hoy arrugue la alfombra cerca de la oficina de Snape.   
+++Suelto una risilla   
-Bueno ojalá te vaya bien con el polvo, me saludas a Filch seguramente estará haciendo guardia para aquellos que se quieran ir volando a Honeydukes para probar los nuevos dulces de mañana. 

**_I'm workin' through the daytime_**   
**_But when it's time to rest_**   
**_I'm lying in my bed_**   
**_Listening to my breath_**   
**_Falling from the edge_**

***Esta bien lo admito, me gusta discutir con ella. Es algo divertido, siempre y cuando no se pase al otro extremo. Ademas hace caras tan graciosas cuando se enoja o dice enojarse. Que es un placer verla.   
-Si tu lo dices, bueno te traeré un dulce cubierto de polvo ¿te parece?   
-Suena delicioso   
***Le falta practicar el sarcasmo   
-Te falta practicar el sarcasmo Hermione.   
***Cielos idiota de mí. Si sigo así, diré todo lo que pienso y eso no es conveniente para nadie.   
-Si seguro, a ver maestro del sarcasmo y de lenguas que desconozco a ver explique que otras cosas conoce.   
-Bueno yo se vivir.   
-Yo también.   
-Estudiar todo el tiempo no es vivir.   
-Ser un zángano tampoco lo es.   
***Nota buscar en el diccionario que es zángano.   
-No importa, bueno si me permites daré un paseo.   
***¿La invitare?   
-Como gustes, yo seguiré aquí.   
-¡De ninguna forma!, te vas a la cama.   
-De cuando acá tu mandas en mi vida.   
-Soy mayor que tu, ahora vete a la cama.   
-Me niego.   
-Entonces quedate aquí sola, si eso quieres   
***Sin más tomo la escoba "Idiota" no deja de repetir eso mi cerebro. Y me dirijo a la puerta cuando su mano sujeta la mía. Me paro en seco, siento como la sangre recorre por mis mejillas y mi respiración se entrecorta. Mis manos comienzan a sudar, quisiera abrazarla en este mismo instante y besarla, pero no puedo, solo puedo en mis fantasías. 

**_But it's only when I sleep_**   
**_See you in my dreams_**   
**_You got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

-Quedate conmigo...   
+++Mis piernas me tiemblan, no se de donde saque el coraje para decir eso y tomarle la mano, fue un reflejo del corazón... tal ves. Solo puedo agachar la mirada, no me atrevo fijarle la vista, ya que sus ojos me hacen temblar y perder mi autocontrol. Es una extraña sensación la que me inunda cada ves que me sonrie, me mira, incluso cuando me reprime. Siento como una flama nace y crece en mi corazón, ahogando en una sensación relajanté y sofocante a la ves.   
Es raro pero será lo que la gente llama amor. 

**_But I only hear you breathe_**   
**_Somewhere in my sleep_**   
**_Got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

-Hermione... yo   
***Por fin tomo el coraje y me doy la vuelta para solo ver que esta con la vista al suelo. Detesto que se vea así, de triste y sola. Quisiera estrecharla entre mis brazos, brindarle calor y seguridad, acariciarle todo el cuerpo y limpiarle con mis labios sus lagrimas que ahora sutilmente caen al suelo. Me siento un completo inútil, no puedo hacer nada... o es que no quiero. No quiero hacerlo porque a lo mejor me rechazara, su corazón pertenece a otro y yo no puedo hacer nada. Pero es tan difícil evitar que yo la ame, es algo mayor a mi comprensión, solo se una cosa y esa es que la amo. No puedo contenerlo... no puedo. 

**_But its only when I sleep_**

+++Sus brazos son tan fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo, cada vez me contrae más a él. Suelta sutilmente la escoba y recuesta mi cabeza en su pecho. No lo había notado, pero el ha crecido bastante. Ya no es el niño alto delgado, ahora veo que se le ha formado más el pecho, ensanchandose más. Creo que es el resultado de ser el guardián de Gryffindor y que su capitán sea Harry.   
Siento como respira lentamente, su pecho ensancharse a la hora de que inhala el aire que nos rodea. Mis brazos tímidamente van hasta su espalda y me encierro entre sus manos protectoras. Hasta ahora la percibo, la colonia que le regale. Pensé que nunca la usaría, veo que me equivoque. Este olor tan sofocante me embriaga el alma, no me sueltes por favor Ron. 

**_Up to the sky_**   
**_Where angels fly_**   
**_I'll never die_**   
**_Hawaiian High_**

-No me sueltes por favor Ron...   
***Mis ojos se abren de repente y solo me limito a ver su cabellera. Se ve tan linda y vulnerable, pero se que ella puede lastimarme, con algo tan insignificante, que puede destruir hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo. La agonía vuelve a invadirme, ¿y si eso es solo un sueño? Entonces no quiero despertar nunca. No quiero caer en la realidad de que no eres mía, que todo esto fue solo un sueño, no quiero perderte de nuevo. 

**_It's reaching through my skin_**   
**_Movin' from within_**   
**_Clutches at my breasts_**

+++Sus brazos se mueven, abro los ojos y levanto por fin la vista, quiero saber que pasa. Sus ojos no apartan la vista de los míos, un leve rubor aparece en mis mejillas. Sus manos me sueltan completamente, una parte de mi se van con su brazos, pero solo para que los coloque en mis hombros. Levanto la vista de nuevo y el solo sonríe, su sonrisa es sincera y sus ojos cristalinos que me dan una tranquilidad indescriptible. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y el solo me mira tiernamente, siento como mi corazón se sale de su eje, que late más y más fuerte y con esta sensación de un calor sofocante. 

**_But it's only when I sleep...._**   
**_See you in my dreams_**   
**_You got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

***Se ve tan bella sonriendo y ese rubor hace buen juego con su rostro. Es tan frágil y tan voluble, un momento esta triste y el otro sonríe con la mayor sinceridad que puede. Las mujeres son tan misteriosas, pero ella es especial. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde mis 11 años, hemos compartido tantas aventuras juntos. Nos hemos salvado la vida uno al otro, protegiendonos como si fuéramos más que hermanos. Ella es inteligente, graciosa y bastante bonita, mucho para un Weasley como yo. Mis hermanos mayores siempre han tenido todo lo que quieren y yo también lo hubiera tenido, de no haber sido por mi estupidez. Pero el hubiera no existe y pasado se queda así, solo quisiera por una sola vez, una sola vez tenerte. 

**_But I only hear you breathe_**

+++Sus manos siguen sobre mis hombros y me mira con la misma ternura pero con un poco de mente calculadora. Yo quisiera poder saber que seguira pero en estos juegos de sentimientos todo es espontáneo. De repente sus manos recorren lentamente mi cuello hasta llegar a mis mejillas, sosteniendolas con una delicadeza que pareciera que no me esta tocando. Su rostro se acerca al mío, sin saber de donde mis ojos se cierran y sus labios se unen a los míos. Son tan suaves, tan dulces y sensibles. Cada movimiento pareciera que lo ha planeado, pero veo que no. La torpeza de sus movimientos me comprueba que es su primer beso, no te apures también el mío. 

**_Somewhere in my sleep_**   
**_Got me spinning round and round_**   
**_Turning upside-down_**

***Sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves, es un tanto adictivo besarla, no quiero dejar de hacerlo, no quisiera pero debo. Pero es tan irresistible, quisiera besarla todo el tiempo. Pero soy bastante torpe, no se como besar, solo lo hago por instinto, creo que no le molesta o eso espero. De la nada su lengua trata de recorrer mi boca, fue extraño en un principio pero después empece a disfrutarlo y también practicarlo. Perdona Hermione... no se como besar, perdona por ser novato, solo soy un chico inseguro de sus movimientos. Me separo de sus labios, el hechizo se rompe y solo puedo respirar entrecortadamente, necesito decirlo.   
-Hermione...   
-¿Si?   
-Te amo...   
***Ella solo me besa nuevamente. Lo tomare como un "también" 

**_But its only when I sleep_**

* * *

  
**Notas de autora:** Que les parecio. Ñoño verdad es que no puedo evitarlo, tenia unas ganas de escribir algo rosa. Ok discúlpenme por amar =P. 

* * *

****

  
  



End file.
